Love Potion
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: SLASH! a love potion goes wrong. Instead of falling for Ron, Harry falls for Snape! Madness and love triangles ensue but..once the potion wears off, will Harry choose Ron or Snape? Or..will they compromise?
1. Ron's Mistake, Severus's Headache

disclaimers: not mine  
  
Title: Love Potion  
  
summary: a love potion goes wrong. Instead of falling for Ron, Harry falls for Snape! Madness and love triangles ensue but..once the potion wears off, will Harry choose Ron or Snape? Or..will they compromise?  
  
warnings: boy x boy love  
  
notes: Ron is the one making the potion. Okay? Lol..... I haven't the slightest idea how far ahead Cho was so, for the sake of my fic, she's seventh year and Harry/Ron/Hermione, etc are sixth.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Just one more ingredient," he whispered, blue eyes intently gazing at the swirling mixture of red, blue, and purple. He pulled a vial of foul smelling liquid, tipping the content into the cauldron, intermixing the colors to a vibrant pink. Ron Weasley rummaged through the pockets of his pants, producing a single strand of raven hair and one red. He let out a breath, hands trembling as he dropped the thin hairs into the potion. Unbeknowst, another fell. It sizzled, hissing. He stirred, letting the compound brew. The clock read it was almost time for dinner. Ron decduced it had been simmering enough and poured the substance into a beeker.  
  
"Harry, you're mine," Ron smiled a little to himself as he scrubbed the cauldron clear of the debris. He carefully stowed it away in Snape's storage closet. He was lucky he had spied on Snape earlier and learned that he would be leaving until the night, after dinner. Ron peeked from the door, checking the corridors on his right and left. Another benefit of Snape's classroom being in the dungeons; privacy. Not that anyone would ~want~ to snoop around Snape's chambers. Ron shuddered.  
  
He patted the container, ascending the staircase to the first floor. The only way the potion would work was if Harry swallowed it and to do that, Ron would have to slip it inside of Harry's drink. But how? Ron's answer came in the form of a certain seventh year Ravenclaw. He jogged over to Cho, the girl smiled charmingly at him. Ron resisted the urge to strangle her; it was because of perfect Cho Chang that Ron had never had his chance to admit his feelings for his best friend. To make it worse, Cho ignored Harry. But, Ron kept a friendly face and voice. "Good evening, Cho. I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time."  
  
"Of course not Ron. Is there something I can do for you?" she asked, joining Ron as the two walked towards the Great Hall.  
  
"As you know, Harry's the Quidditch Captain now but he's having trouble contacting Davies. Do you think you could take Harry over to the Ravenclaw table for a few minutes to discuss the upcoming match?" Ron hoped he sounded legit.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Ron and Cho went to the Gryffindor table, Harry's eyes snapped up and focused confused on the duo. Cho grinned, grabbing Harry's arm and leading him to her own table. Ron shivered; he could not allow Cho and Harry to become an item! Unlike the rest of the population of Hogwarts, save Dean, Seamus, Neville, Hermione, and himself; Harry wasn't the bloody Boy Who Lived! Cho could not say the same!  
  
Ron summoned his courage, peeking to make sure noone's attention was on him, and poured the potion into Harry's tea. He sighed in relief, sinking to his seat. Once Harry drank it....once he consumed every ounce of the potion....he would be Ron's.  
  
The scruffy headed teenager returned to his table, blushing faintly. The pink cheeks, the reddening nose; Ron was disgusted. He should be flushing because of Ron, not that ditz Cho! Harry cocked his head to the side in the puzzled manner that Ron found endearing. "Why are you staring at me Ron?" Always so innocent and pure. Even in the war, Harry maintained what Ron vauled the most about him.  
  
"No reason Harry," Ron speared a piece of ham with his fork. He glanced at Harry from the corner of his eye, the glass inching closer to Harry's mouth. Ron could feel his heart speed. It was almost time. The rim of the glass was on his lips, it was tilting, the drink entering Harry's mouth. Ron felt nervous. What if he had done the potion wrong? He wasn't the best in the art.  
  
Harry blinked. Something...was odd. The room was spinning. His gaze swept the Great Hall and landed at the teacher's table. He was getting a pull from the direction or was it coming from himself? He wasn't positive. He heard voices around him but couldn't place them. He rose to his feet and headed for the source of the sensation. Harry didn't know ~who~ he was heading for, just it was the place the tingling was originating from.  
  
Ron desperately called to his tranced friend. He wrung his hands, gnawed on his lower lip, and sweat dolloped on his flesh. Why was Harry going there?! He felt a tug at his elbow and met very dissappointed hazel eyes. Hermione merely cleared her throat and raised a brow. "You have some explaining to do Ronald Weasley." Ron grimaced, averting his eyes to Harry, the entire student body fixated on their celebrity.  
  
Severus Snape, onyx orbs narrowed, watched as Harry-the insufferable prat Potter-approached him stealthily. Severus did not like this! Worse, he and Harry had the attention of all. Oh, he could just hear Albus's chuckling, that damned twinkle! But then....all thoughts were obliviated.  
  
An audible gasp arose from those present. Harry Potter had just launched himself onto the most hated professor at Hogwarts and was currently trying to stick his tongue down Severus's throat. Ron rushed forward, tears of desperation in his eyes as he pulled Harry from the startled and angered man. Severus scrubbed at his mouth childishly, glaring. "WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!!"  
  
Albus, accompanied by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, held Severus back from attacking Harry. Harry was just as shocked, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. "I think we all need to go to my office and talk about this, hmm?"  
  
Remus and Sirius shared a look, hauling Severus as they followed the headmaster. Ron patted Harry's shoulder, feeling like the lowest form of scum. Hermione was currently giving him her 'evil eye.' Yes, Ron was stuck between a wall that was rapidly enclosing in around him. Harry seemed to be so....perplexed. How was he ever going to get out of this mess? Would Harry ~ever~ forgive him?  
  
Albus smiled, sitting on his chair. "Lemondrop?" Four shakes no, one dreadful glowwer, and one was completely still. "Well, down to business. Its apparent that Harry has taken a love potion. Someone want to voice their thoughts? Mr. Weasley?"  
  
Ron paniced. Oh Merlin! What was he going to do?! He couldn't lie. He calmed himself, advoiding the penetrating stares and focused on the hands folded in his lap. "Um.....," his cheeks were blazing with shame and embarrassment, "I did it." Was that really ~his~ voice? Merlin, he felt pathetic.  
  
"YOU?!!!!!!" Severus bellowed, restrained by Sirius. He was too mad at Ron to even bother with the man boxing his arms in.  
  
"Let him explain. Go ahead," Albus waved his hand in Ron's direction.  
  
"I..I wanted Harry to be with me so I made a love potion."  
  
Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Ron..." How could he have done that?! "What could have ever made you do that?! Why couldn't you have just told me?!" Ron tried to interrupt but Harry continued his tirade regardless. "You resorted to making a love potion! Damnit Ron!" Remus moved to put his arms around the trembling young man.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry but it was the only way I could get you to notice me as something more than a friend. I dont know why it caused you to kiss Snape. It should have been me," he rested his head into his arms. "You wouldn't understand Harry. You've always been too blinded by your adoration for Cho, you can't even see that someone loves you as much as I do." Ron, without a proper dismissal, exited the office followed by Hermione.  
  
Albus, sparkle absent, sighed wearily. "Unfortunately, I do not have a cure seemings as I haven't the faintest clue as to what it is. Severus, I will retrieve the vial in which Ron deposited the potion. There may be some remnants. As soon as you have found which it is, I'll begin researching a cure. Until then, I suggest that you and Harry keep safe distance. That means, no Potions classes. I would like to speak to Severus alone now. Harry, its going to be alright." After the trio departed, Albus stood. "Severus, I have seen love potions before, you have not. Their disastrous at times; especially between enemies."  
  
"Oh so you think I'll kill the boy?" Severus snapped.  
  
"I do not know. However, until we are positive of the potion, we cannot allow you near him but if this is like other potions I have seen; you may have to be extremely close to him at times. Some potions cause pain if too far apart."  
  
"I'm going to murder that Weasley brat!" Severus scowled, robes billowing behind him as stormed from the room.  
  
Albus chuckled. This couldn't have been better than his own plans. He'd have to give Ron some points.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Review please! Cliche, yeah, but..heh. .  
  
Next: Harry and Severus deal with the effects, Ron is trying to get Harry to forgive him. 


	2. Ron's Ignored, and Harry implores

disclaimers: not mine, none of the trademarked things are either.  
  
warnings: boy x boy love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Harry, please!" Ron yelled through the locked bathroom door. He had been pounding incessantly for well over an hour. Tears of desperation leaked from his eyes, his fists going numb from the repeated actions. He stopped, stepping back from the prefect's lavatory. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder, gently leading him from the room. "I've made a terrible mistake, havenn't I?"  
  
Hermione wasn't known to lie. She wistfully nodded. "I'm afraid so Ron. It would be best if you didn't talk to Harry until this entire mess is cleared up. Why dont you go ahead and get some sleep? Harry probably won't sleep there tonight."  
  
Ron ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Yeah... Goodnight Mione."  
  
The door creaked open, a puffy-eyed Harry stepping out. Hermione smiled at her friend, hugging him. Harry burrowed into her robes. "Its alright now Harry. Ron's repenting for his actions. I know that was a very stupid thing of him do but please don't hate him for it. I can understand why he'd be so mad. He's been throwing himself at you for years."  
  
Harry sniffled, wiping his eyes and sitting up. "I know. I just," Harry made a discouraged grunt, "I wish he would have told me! Now he's making me lust after Snape." He shuddered with revulsion. "I hope Dumbledore finds out a cure for it..."  
  
"He will and besides, yours truly will be helping!" Harry grinned weakly, barely able to contain the yawn that erupted from his mouth. Hermione patted his head. "You're tired Harry. Come on, I've already made you a bed on one of the couches in the Common Room." She bade Harry to lean against her as they went downstairs.  
  
A tingling sensation shot through Harry's body, causing him to halt. He hated this. All he knew was that he wanted Snape and wanted him that very second. But Harry was a master of self-will and so he banished those nasty thoughts to a lockbox in his brain. His need for Snape dissipated. Hermione was casting him concerned looks and he merely shrugged. "Its nothing, just the effects of the potion."  
  
True to Hermione's word, the couch closest to the fireplace was adorned with a pillow and blanket. The Common Room was deserted, Hermione having threatened them all into retiring early that night. She watched Harry strip his robes and dress into his pajamas. She was probably the only girl in Hogwart's that wouldn't jump Harry if she had the chance. Besides, her heart was with another and she was going to make him realise it. Harry wriggled underneath the comforter, handing Hermione his glasses to be set on the table next to the sofa. Hermione leaned to kiss her friend's cheek. "Goodnight Harry. Don't let this keep you up. You're going to need your rest."  
  
"Thanks Hermione...for everything." Hermione nodded, feet padding to the stairs leading to the girls dormitory. Harry turned on his side, eyes sliding shut. What was he supposed to do about this? Come tomorrow, he would have to face the realities of the Love Potion.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Severus woke lance of pain spreading through his entire body. He shot up, breathing shallow and heart racing madly. What the hell was happening to him? He held his forehead, a horrendous pain traveling his anatomy. He cursed, grabbing his wand and running from his chambers. He knew exactly what was causing this! That Merlin-damned potion!  
  
He took the stairs two at a time, not giving any care that he was clad only in a pair of boxers. The snarky potions master rounded the bend, hell bent on waking Albus up in the middle of the night. He banged on the door. "Damnit Albus!" He swore fluently in several different languages. Apparently, the old wizard wasn't in. Severus cringed. Just where could the fool have disappeared to?  
  
Severus let out a sharp cry when the pain intesified. He knew where it was originating from. With the feeling of man condemened to decapitation, Severus made his way to the Gryffindor Tower. The fat lady in the portrait lazily glared at him. "What is it? Its late, dont you know that?"  
  
"Let me in!" he snarled, wand pointing at the frame. The Fat Lady blinked, quickly swinging her portrait aside. Severus heard moaning, whimpering, and sobs. That only meant Harry Potter. For some reason, the minute he was within a few feet of the young man, the pain stopped as did Harry's fit. Twin emerald orbs snapped open to turn insanely round at the scantily clad teacher.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Harry asked, vision blurred but making out the lines of the man. He reached for his glasses and hastily set them on his face. He gasped. It was Snape alright and he wasn't looking too happy to see him. All of a sudden, those tendrils of desire whipped at Harry's blood, sending it boiling. Harry gulped.  
  
"Potter, I think we should find the headmaster." Harry agreed whole heartedly.  
  
# - #  
  
"Its just as I was fretting." Albus paced behind his desk, hair sticking in obscene directions. Apparently Albus was doing research and hadn't bothered with answering Severus's angsty calls. Remus and Sirius were leaning against each other, both yawning at being rudely woken by Severus. Harry sat in the middle of them, glaring at a red paperwieght, imagining that it was Ron's head and all the evil things he could do to it. Severus stood in a corner, arms crossed in front of his bare chest. "This particular potion is called Lascivio Amor. It makes the user and the object of the user's desire to become connected. However, not much is known about Lascivio Amor. There were only two subjects it was tested on, ever. Paolo and Francesca. One of the political disrupters of the time tricked Francesca into drinking the potion, causing her to fall in love her husband's younger brother. Whereupon Gianciotto discovered the affair, he killed them both.  
  
"Though, they were heterosexual so the affects are different. Since this is a homosexual ordeal, the effects are not going to be the same. I know that you both are connected. Severus feeling Harry's nightmare proves that much. I dont know how far that stretches so until then, I want you to be together at all times." Severus and Harry grimaced at the same time. "Harry's stuff will be moved into the dungeons."  
  
"Albus, you cannot be serious! This is an invasion of my privacy!"  
  
"What do you need privacy for?" Sirius snorted, earning a smack from Remus.  
  
Severus glared. "I happen to have my own life, thank you very much. Albus, I refuse to have that boy living in my quarters. What will the students think? The other teachers? They'll think I'm emusculating him!"  
  
Albus did a very uncharacterstic thing. He glowwered over his glasses, the assembled paling. "You will do this Severus. Tomorrow is Saturday, there are no classes. Thats when we'll get Mr.Potter settled into his new home until I come up with an antidote. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes sir," Severus said in a defeated tone. "If the brat gets in my things, I won't hesitate to resort to drastic measures in order to end this bond." A dramatic pivot and he was gone.  
  
Sirius groaned. "He's going to murder Harry in his sleep!"  
  
Albus smirked. "I dont think so. For if he did that, he would kill himself too." The twinkle returned as Albus patted Harry's shoulder. "Dont worry Harry. You had better get some sleep. I'm sure Severus wont wait forever."  
  
Harry emitted a squeaked goodnight and left. Remus held onto Sirius as they stood. "With all due respect, why are you lieing to them?"  
  
"I kieep forgetting your much more articulate the I give you credit for." Remus blushed, hushing Sirius with a finger to his lips. "I do have the antidote but I want to see where this will take them. Severus is lonely and Harry needs someone who doesn't fawn over him because he's the boy who lived."  
  
Sirius blanched. "You can't be serious! You want them to be together?!"  
  
"Oh hush Siri. Albus knows whats best. Goodnight Albus." Remus smiled, leading a sputtering Sirius from the office. Albus chuckled. He was a genius. #-# Severus waited for Harry to go inside his chambers before closing the door with a ferocious slam. He waved his wand over the locks. "Lets get one thing straight. Don't talk to me or touch me and we'll be just fine. You sleep there, I sleep in there."  
  
Harry blinked, frowning as Severus retreated his bedroom. He stared at the couch, unsure of what to do. "Ouch!" he whimpered, holding his head. It was then, he was hauled by his arm into Severus's bedroom. Severus crawled underneath the blankets, shifting far to the right side as Harry hesitantly got into the left side. Harry sighed. Life sucked. Sharing a bed with Snape was scary. Still, Harry couldn't resist peeking at the sleeping man, Snape didn't seem half as frightening when he was slumbering. With that thought, Harry gave himself to Morpheus.  
  
_______ WoW! 17 reviews for the first chapter?! ^_______^ now if only my others would do so well. :P hee hee. Thanks!!  
  
Trans: the potion means Wanton Love. Lol. I dont know if i stuck it together right. -_- That didnt sound right..... 


	3. Sirius streaks, Harry eeps

disclaimers: not mine, none of the trademarked things are either.  
  
warnings: boy x boy love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He glanced at the man beside him, holding his breath for several seconds. He leaned closer, green oculates focusing in on the blurry face. The urge from the potion was irrestible. He was inches from pressing his lips to Severus's. His mind was heavily protesting the act but the forsaken potion was clouding his better judgment.  
  
And suddenly, he was clutching his nose in pain. He winced as warm blood covered his fingers. Severus was awake, fully, and he apparently wasn't a morning man. Oh no, the scowl on Severus's face rivaled any that he produced in classes. "You stupid boy!" Severus barked, rising from the bed and crossing the room to the bathroom. "What the hell were you thinking?! You NEVER sneak upon any Death Eater when they're SLEEPING! Put this on your nose!" he snapped, flinging a cold towel at Harry who nimbly catched it.  
  
"I..I...it wasn't my fault!" Harry retorted, applying the cloth to his injured appendage.  
  
"Not your fault?!" Severus threw his arms in the air, giving up on the arguement. "Whatever Potter. We're going to the Infirmary." He took Harry's arm tightly in his hand, leading him out into the corridor. He was spewing the entire way. How dare that idiot boy get that CLOSE to him! There was most certainly nothing going through the brat's brain. Soon, very soon, the antidote would be found and Severus could return to normalcy. Yes...only a little while longer...  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!!!!!" a screech came from the top of the stairs. Sirius, nearly starkers except for a robe falling provactively from his shoulders, stood agape and the Severus fancied he could see the steam misting from the man's ears. Sirius roughly took Harry from Severus, inadvertently causing a spasm of pain to shoot through both Severus and Harry.  
  
"Give him back!" Severus growled, taking hold on Harry's other arm. He let out a shuddering breath as the pain died. Harry de-attached himself from Sirius, pursing his lips. Severus brushed past Sirius. They almost made it to the top when Sirius's banter resurfaced.  
  
"I swear to every god in every culture that you'll pay with your life should Harry EVER be hurt again." Sirius glared, shoving past the two, completely unaware that in his tirade, his robes had come untied and his body was nude. Such a wonderful image.  
  
Severus shuddered. "That is a part of your godfather I would have done better without seeing." Harry agreed with a small nod. Okay, so Harry wasn't expecting Severus to be exactly...companionable but damn, the man was infuriating! Harry was convinced he was bipolar. Uh oh, Harry sweatdropped, as Severus's mouth opened to speak the dreaded question. "And just why were you that close to me to begin with?"  
  
"Thepotionwasmakingmewanttokissyou," Harry blurted in a string of words.  
  
Severus understood, to Harry's extreme displeasure. "You couldn't have resisted those urges? Ugh, teenage hormones must be adding to this entire lot." Harry had never thought of that way. What..what if got the desire to, Merlin forbid, have SEX with Severus. He couldn't live with himself and the older wizard would kill him before that would happen. Okay, no having sex with Severus anytime soon. That was good news, right? Of course it was! How silly to think otherwise. Another big sweatdrop.  
  
Madame Pomfrey blinked at Harry as they came inside. "Harry! Oh dear, are you alright?" Harry was about to speak but Severus took his time.  
  
"What does it look like? He's got a broken nose."  
  
She huffed, intending to seperate the death grip on Harry's arm but a warning glare from Severus changed her mind. "Lets get you looked at." Harry sank onto one of the beds, Severus joining at his side, keeping in touch. Poppy waved her wand over Harry once, the red mist indicating that indeed, Harry's nose was fractured. "How did this happen?"  
  
"Not your business," Severus responded coldly.  
  
Poppy frowned, taking a potion from a cupboard. "Take a drink from this once-" A clearing of Severus's throat informed Poppy that she didn't need to tell Harry how to take it for Severus would be doing that himself. Trying not to get angry, Poppy set her wand on Harry's nose. In one swipe, the bone reset itself. Harry yelped, taking the vial of pain potion and swigging more than the alloted measurement. Severus was forced to bear Harry's pain, all in all making one snarky Potion's Master even more mad.  
  
"That is quite enough!" Severus growled, taking the tube from Harry with a reprimanding glowwer. Without a word to Poppy, they tromped from the Infirmary. "You should have known better than taking that much of the potion. Don't you pay attention at all in my class?"  
  
The all to uncommon Harry sense warned him not to answer this one. "Um...ow..." He murmured. "Professor, are you going to be helping the Headmaster research a cure?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"...I'd like to help too."  
  
A look of surprise crossed Severus's visage. "What?"  
  
"Its just, if there were more of us working on it then it would be faster to find the cure."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Harry was in better spirits; the sooner the cure was found, the better and he would be playing a part in the process!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Short, I know but at least its an update.  
  
Thanks so much for reviewing, it makes me happy! ^-^  
  
Answers to requests/thingies/and a note  
  
~Did I make Sirius act a little bit more like he would have? ^^ I wanted to keep Sirius as one of the light hearted individuals. This story is going to take a HUGE turn for the dark side. I've been writing WAY too many happy fics. I know I should have explained the potion better but they dont know what it is yet, just the legend behind it. I dont think anyone caught the subliminal message in the Paolo and Francesca thing. . 


	4. Harry cries, Voldemort spies

disclaimers: not mine  
  
notes: angsty feelings  
  
warnings: boy x boy love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
For the twentieth time, Harry slammed a dusty book close. He shoved the leather bound ledger into the shelf again glaring angrily at the row of books. He heard a snort of amusement from the table at his left. He frowned at Severus. "Have YOU found anything?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no, Mr.Potter. However, I DO know of a place where the records of the love potion are. At Riddle Manor." Harry grimaced, stepping back in horror. He collided with the shelves, shaking his head in fervent denail and fear. Severus rose to his feet. "I'm afraid so Potter. Voldemort is the only one who could have taken those books from here, when he was sharing Quirrell's body."  
  
"But...but...how are we going to GET there?!" Harry exclaimed, sinking wearily against the shelf. "What if Voldemort is there? If we walk in on him sitting around eating crumpets with that traitor, I swear I'll come back and haunt you."  
  
Severus laughed for a brief second, startling Harry with the outburst. "I do not think Voldemort would eat crumpets. Most likely, he's torturing some poor mudblood. We can apparate to the outskirts of the manor. It'll be less noticeable."  
  
"....Alright, sir. If you think this is best."  
  
"No, I do not Potter but I want this damn curse destroyed. I'd go to the pits of hell for the cure," Severus spat more nastily than he had wanted to. He didn't notice the pain etched in the jade orbs. His next words were clipped. "I suggest you take my hand."  
  
Harry hesitantly slipped his smaller hand into the potion professor's long and lean one. He wasn't prepared for the amount of sparks to electricate betwixt them. If Severus felt the replica of what Harry was, he was hiding it exceedlingly well. Harry curled his hand around Severus's, holding on for dear life.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry opened his eyes, peeping from around Severus to stare at the row of trees and then beyond, Riddle Manor. It was overgrown with ivy, the masonry was chipping, the paint was peeling. It gave a rustic aura, an archaic but decidely dreary appearance. He tightened his grip. "Are you sure this is safe?" he whispered, brows drawn and face ghastly pale.  
  
"If it wasnt, your scar would be hurting you terribly."  
  
Harry glared. "You are the most wretched consoler on the face of this planet. I'm scared to death."  
  
Severus snarled, "Then stop thinking about it! Foolish boy, how you survived this long is a miracle!" He paused on the cobble stone walk, hearing a few sniffles from the unstable boy behind him. Severus cursed himself at the several tears filling Harry's eyes. "Potter, get a hold of yourself. This is not time to be asking for a pity party."  
  
"Pity?! You don't realise the danger I'm in, you pompous git!" Severus arched a brow. Harry continued his tirade, tears of anger and tears of sadness coursing his cheeks. "If Voldemort finds me, he will kill me and take over the ENTIRE wizard and muggle worlds! You have the gall to stand there and tell me NOT to have a pity party?! Ron was always right, you are a cruel bastard with no feelings." Harry then came to his senses, clamping his palm of over his mouth and eyes widening comically large.  
  
Severus clenched his jaw muscles. "I'm very glad you decided to come clean with how you feel towards me. I loathe you, you abhor me. This entire Potion ordeal should work out perfectly," he commented dryly. Harry gaped. "What is that matter? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
"You're not going to kill me?"  
  
"I'll leave that for your own stupidity. Come along, Potter. We don't have much time to search Voldemort's library and the quicker we get done, the quicker we can get this stupid curse off."  
  
~~~  
  
The inside of the Riddle mansion was much like Harry had expected from just the outside view. It was dusty, the furniture was all ancient from the Victorian Era, cobwebs littered the nooks and crannies. Harry kept his hand on Severus's arm, letting him guide him. "How do you know so much about this place?"  
  
"I was a DeathEater, Potter. Answer that yourself."  
  
"Fine...where do you think Voldemort has been staying?"  
  
"With the Malfoy's."  
  
Harry blinked as they came into the expansive library. It was impressive, rows upon rows of books were spread uniformly. "Malfoy? He must not be too thrilled about that. Okay, do you know where the books might be?"  
  
Severus didn't bother with a retort, he merely pulled the younger wizard towards one of the middle sections. "This is where he categorized the evidence of Love Potions and their affects throughout the ages. He was quite the studious person; still is from what I've been able to discern at Death Eater meetings. Start skimming and stop staring at me."  
  
Harry resisted the urge to spit his tongue out at Severus. He selected a book, eyes darting from cursive manuscripted paragraph to ingredients. "Should we look for the title of the potion?"  
  
"Do you EVEN remember the name?" Harry blushed. "As I thought. Lascivio Amor. I swear Potter, how you manage to pass your classes is amazing."  
  
"Its your class that I have a hard time in!"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because YOU take about all my points and yell at me and make me feel worthless." Ooops, he said too much. Harry innocently went to his reading, avoiding the know-it-all stare that reminded him of Hermione more than he cared to admit.  
  
"I make you feel worthless, do I?"  
  
Harry disgruntedly threw the book onto one of the round tables. "Of course you do! You always make fun of me. How do you expect me to do well in there if you make me hate you?"  
  
"Try to earn my respect first, and I might just respect you."  
  
"What did I do to make you lose my trust?!" Harry shouted, bristling with fury. "It was my father that did those things to you, not me!"  
  
"Same difference. You act just like him. So high and mighty but...you have your mother's eyes."  
  
Harry was taken aback. "Were you friends with my mother?"  
  
"Lily and I were close," Severus responded icily. "I will not discuss my past with you. It is not your business and dont you dare give me that rant that it involves your mother so therefore you deserve to know. You don't."  
  
"You are the most-" Suddenly Harry cried in pain, hand instinctively clasping his forehead where the scar was glowing golden. The pain was horrendous, like a red hot fire poker searing his flesh. He went to drop to his knees, feeling strong but welcoming arms wrap around his waist to steady him.  
  
"Its him?" Severus asked, voice full of something akin to concern and fear. Harry meekly nodded, leaning into the support. "I have the book. We must make a run for the underground tunnels. Do you think you can make it or must I carry you?"  
  
"I can make it," Harry gritted out weakly. The two ran, escaping what they knew would be death. A laugh rang through the manor. Was it too late?  
  
~~~  
  
HAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :-D  
  
Thanks for Reviewing. Review again, please!  
  
Cloudburst2000 (I'm glad I was able to keep Sirius in character a little bit. Lol. Its hard to keep him IC. By the way, the P/F thing....*cough, deaths, cough*) xikum (I'm afraid there will be deaths. :-( I'm going to make Finding Hope in Darkness a happy fic so I make this one sad) Ms.Bellum (that penname reminds me WAY too much of Gackt's dog. lol) horsegal-98 (the only slash?! wow! *dies* lol. i'm glad you like it. There will be instances of Sirius nude some more. mmm, you want Lockheart in this story? I think I have a plan for him..) frizzy (I'll try to keep some humour in it but, most of the homour will be gone with the next chapter.) spiv (i'm trying to keep it original. I've only read one other Love Potion fic, it was a Severus/Remus. Love Potion Number 9 I think) Tanny (it isn't really slash yet, but when i do get to the slash, there will be kisses. ^.^ Nothing to scared off about) julz (they will end up together in the end!) Artemis La Faey, Saavik (tee hee, glad you enjoyed that! :-P) NayNymic (*cough, deaths, cough*) Myst4Drgn, Arwen Rayne (Sev and Harry won't take any dark turns towards evil but just the over all plot will. Most will be come a jealous Ron and a pyscho Voldemort) Sela (Sirius is the only comic relief...lol.) Kousei (thank you so much!!!) 


	5. Lucius saves, Harry raves

Chapter 5  
  
Harry's gait slowed to an awkward hobble and before he could stop himself, he collapsed onto the dingy stone of the tunnel. Severus paused, glancing towards the way they'd just came from. He knew that after this tunnel, they could turn right into another one and voila, there would be the opening. He debated on whether or not to just leave Harry for the vultures but he knew he had to rule out that option.  
  
"Mobilius Corpus," Severus said and Harry's body immediately floated on the air. Harry's eyes were full of questioning at the choice of transportation. "It might slow us down but it's better than not getting out of here at all," he said, indicating the bleeding scar.  
  
"R..Right," Harry shivered; either from the cold tunnel or the pain, Severus could not distinguish. Severus could not run with Harry floating, he could easily lose control and Harry could end up smashing into the walls. Severus only hoped that Voldemort could not sense them and where they were.  
  
Severus rounded the corner, only to be met with smiling silver oculates. "Shit," he cursed, glaring evenly at the smirking Lucius Malfoy. The aristocrat's wand was securely tucked in his fist, the tip pointing at Severus's face. Severus lost concentration and Harry flopped to the ground unharmed.  
  
"My thoughts precisely," Lucius drawled, turning his eyes from Severus to a whimpering Harry. He snapped his wand at Harry, "Petrifitustotalus!" The boy slumped into a daze. "I see you brought your pet along. Master will be infinitely pleased." Lucius caught the shimmer of fear and loathing in Severus's inky onyx orbs. He hated to betray his friend, his only close friend, in any matter. The only reason Lucius stayed on Voldemort's side was because of Severus. He was the Potions Master's alibi and that alibi was needed often. "...However, I'm not in the mood to play Lord Voldemort's lap dog."  
  
"What are you talking about Lucius?" Severus asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion at Lucius's motives. Malfoy's always had a superior ultimatum.  
  
"You do know what Lord Voldemort does when he's in a good mood, do you not?" Severus tried to keep the bile from seeping for his throat. If there was one thing Severus felt sorry for Lucius about; it was that Lucius was used as Voldemort's personal sex object. How that must have dulled Lucius's appetite for any sort of sexual intercourse. "I suggest you hurry. Once outside the tunnels you can apparate."  
  
"Lucuis, I dont know-"  
  
"Thanks can be saved for later. Who knows, I might call on you for a night of BDSM." Lucius winked cheerfully at Severus before he disappeared.  
  
Severus stood for a few seconds, a slight smile curling his lips. He knew Lucius was making a sacrifice for him. Severus knelt beside a petrified Harry and picked him up into his arms. The boy couldn't have weighed more than a sixty three kilograms. Severus rushed towards the entrance, as the blinding sunlight filtered through the tunnel. He never thought he'd be more exalted to see the sun in his life. Without a backwards glance, Severus apparated for Hogwart's.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"How dare you even THINK about going to that...that place!!" Minerva screeched at Severus, the other professor calmy taking the scolding like any man would. Dumbledore looked on in amusement. Minerva was the only person who ever stood up to Severus. "You should have KNOWN that He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named would go there!!! How ignorant can you be?!! Harry could have been killed! YOU could have been killed!!! Are you listening to me?!!!"  
  
"Minerva...I think you should check on your student. His friends should be filled in on what happened." Dumbledore placed a hand on the bristled woman's shoulder, directing her towards the door of his office. Minerva sent one last evil glowwer at Severus as she allowed herself to be shown out. Dumbledore sighed, regarding Severus disappointedly. "Severus...you know better."  
  
"I do, sir."  
  
"Was it really worth all that trouble for a recipe on ridding yourself of the bond?" Dumbledore stared at the book. "You will brew the antidote soon, yes?"  
  
"Of course. The sooner the better."  
  
"Ah. I suggest you go the Infirmary now. Harry's going to be in pain. He needs you close to him. You're too far away and the bond will start hurting terribly if you are not near him." Dumbledore smiled sadly at Severus. "He will have to be there when you make the potion. Now, you get to Mr.Potter." Severus nodded, spinning on his heel as his robes billowed behind him. "Fascinating," Dumbledore muttered. A knowing twinkle entered his eyes. "You can not make the potion if you do not have all the ingredients." He laughed, skimming through the pages of the book.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Ron and Hermione shot Severus dark looks as they retreated from Harry's room. Severus scowled back at them in return. The second Severus sat onto the stool beside the bed, Harry's eyes shuddered open. Harry blinked, getting used to the light. "What happened?"  
  
"You don't remember?" Severus frowned.  
  
"I just...I remember going to Riddle Manor but the rest is just a blur. Why?" Harry asked, quite frightened that he'd done something silly.  
  
"I found the antidote for the bond. Voldemort showed up and we had to make our escape. Lucius caught us just as we were about to leave and he petrified you."  
  
"So...why am I not dead?"  
  
"Lucius doesn't like to be Voldemort's ally but he must in order for me to remain safe." Severus gently wiped the beads of sweat on Harry's forehead, surprised at his actions. "Are you feeling alright? Albus said there might be some aftershocks of the pain from you're scar splitting open."  
  
"...I'm sorry."  
  
"For what Potter?"  
  
"I..I dont know. It's always my fault though."  
  
"You did nothing wrong. If anything I should be apologizing for taking you to Riddle Manor. I should have thought of the risks." Severus bathed the odd scar in the numbing salve. Harry closed his eyes. It felt wonderful; the cool mixture against his burning flesh. "I'm making the antidote tonight, Potter."  
  
Harry tried to keep the feelings of disappointment from seeping too close to the surface. He had liked being around Severus. Though snippy and mean, Severus was someone who didn't regard Harry as something akin to perfection and he didn't bother with the fact that Harry was the Boy Who Lived. It was nice to hold an intellectual conversation. In fact...it was nice to be around the older wizard in the first place. He made Harry feel safe and protected and if anything, the actions at Riddle Manor more than made Harry's heart race with admiration. "You saved my life again. I owe you."  
  
"You owe me nothing."  
  
"But...I do. If there's every anything I can do...please tell me."  
  
Severus paused in rubbing the colloid on Harry's scar. "Do better in my class." He smirked, minisculely smiling at the aghast and downright perturbed visage of Harry's.  
  
"I was thinking of a something different."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"I dunno. Money, I suppose."  
  
Severus chuckled, shaking his head as he returned the sponge to the basin. "I do not want money Potter. What would you expect me to do with it?"  
  
"Go on vacation."  
  
"Eager to get rid of me, aren't you?"  
  
Harry blushed, head moving in negation. "No, it's just, well, you always seem so haggard. I think a nice vacation to somewhere exotic would do you good." Harry gnawed his lip. He couldnt' believe he was having this conversation with Severus.  
  
"I dont necessarily picture me somewhere exotic. I'd stand out too much."  
  
"Then get some sun!" Harry grinned impishly. "Sirius told me you were a beater for the Slytherin team. Don't you wish you could ride again on the air currents, just....feeling completely at peace with the world and yourself." Harry smiled wanly. "That's how I always feel. I can forget my problems."  
  
"Potter, I do not think that it would be wise for a man my age to go flying."  
  
"Why not? You can't be more than fourty. That's hardly old in wizarding standards. In fact, that's relatively young."  
  
"No Potter."  
  
"Why not? Scared?"  
  
"I'm scared of nothing."  
  
"Then prove it. Tonight, we fly."  
  
"Tonight, I brew a potion for this wretched bond to be dissolved so I can go on with my life and not have to listen to your squabbling."  
  
"You're insults don't hurt me anymore. We ARE going to fly tonight. You can make the potion tomorrow. One more day won't hurt, will it?" Harry prayed with all his might that Severus would relent. He didnt want this time with him to end.  
  
"Fine!" Severus barked, moodily sitting back down. "I hate you, brat."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Eh...yeah...okay. O_O  
  
Notes: Sorry it took so long but you other writers who are reading this, you know what it's like to lose interest in a story. ^^  
  
Next chapter: Flying and midnight musings on Harry's behalf. 


End file.
